mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
After CWA
e i e it ended on march 31st 9:04 2011-20-14, RIP NEVER FORGET EVER 2011-2014 LAST REMNANT OF STAR WARS WE USED TO KNOW.... just leave my writing and write below it for now and sign your name so our edits dont conflict - burn can i shoot them instead Dear mates, I would truly indeed like to report and to nay cachhinate upon thy jocular activity yet to abhor and truly loathe it with this baffling pinquiat aritificially made beverage tonight eh? To those in great numbers proceeding to remark it as desultory cam be labled in the acts of dults indubiabtly govna. Their aspiration is truly to apease the royal king my good sir. PS : No I fancy from ye a spot of tea highly icogtable in nature and demiurgic. guy : cool story bru hutts surviving the clone wars dont delete this ever : jabba, rotta, zorba, gorga, aruk, orko, voonthra fathrra (swtor has a ls option to keep him alive) , jilliac, quiltaka - ls choice- and ybann, damrosch durga, pazda, gardulla, hutt council, bareesh the hutt, ETC (tons more), nemro the hutt - ls choice- hutt forces : hutt cartel, hutt cartel security, hutt cartel enforcer, gamorean guards, hutt gangs, hutt clans, hutt empire, hutt cartel military, hutt fleet, hutt lieutenants, hutt gangs, nemro loyalists, hutt guards (seen in BH storyline when you first go to see nemro they move away after confronting you and when mako aims a blaster at the great hunt representative they come out), hutt mercenaries (great hunt camp, greedo, boba and all the others in TWC) , hutt cartel smuggler (hutts are involved in the black market this is mentioned so many times in SWTOR and etc) , hutt cartel soldier, hutt right hand man (as seen in twilek from ep 6), quarren guard - seen in TWC raid on jabbas palace) leads ; hutt council location : hutt worlds clone wars and before dead hutts : nemro, borka (borga is it?), ziro, aroba hutts are strong man their forces dont delete that info i need it for something one of the longest lasting yet slowest conversations on this wiki, it has not been deleted for it is still going on but this is the middle and so far, end until someone else writes the beginning of the conversation was lost. no freaking comment - Zade Sidebomber burn : the athiest stuff scares me they say they got proof we both know their wrong - zade sidebomber burn : *comlink crackle and beeps till you open it * summers coming i wont see you for a while, this may be one of our last talks for a while, im traveling to tatooine for a few months, i have discovered a major disturbance in the force, now wiht the new empire staying covert is going to be even harder, farewell until we meet again lets say around... late august? early july? on here, write it down so you remember im running out of holocall minutes and someones comng near this holoboot- better get going bye *blasts fire in backround, you notice how the weather is changing* we need to really after summer meet up again (out of character note : on tor maybe?) i think our friendship is a good thing that could be worth being preserved *starts fighting off muggers* GOT TO GET GOING *punches guy and closes comlink* ok when you get back I have some things that could be interesting - zade sidebomber burn : (calls on holocall boot for 2$$) you said you have something INTERESTING? btw i subbed in swtor im gonna keep thiss comm line open for 7 hours while im in this cantina drinking - drinks 18 beers and corellian ale times 20 plus alderannian wine galor- burn : 4/22/14 I can not say too sure im going to see you again since you forget sometimes but zade you know where to leave your info, here on this site, please sign date and or time also zade: 4/22/14 4:41 PM I'll be darn I knew he was trouble but this is strange even for him burn: the hacking? yea expected but strange can we please meet up on swtor though and BTW I changed comps and now it wont let me become a subscriber again...I used to be one :( it says I need a one time pass and it wont send me itttttt ima check this every day so the day that you, you zade sidebomber, my good sir, read this, reply so we can go together Hellooooooo zadeeee??? zade star wars eu is no longer canon its non canon but its not just discared they now call all the old EU Legends, now the shows, new movies and new books are canon and the old EU is another universe......I think I am going to choose the legends universe if you don't believe me look alllllll it up its so popular cuz nerds are raging and Disney is trying to make it sound good.......but still im going with Legends, you? you very well know i dont care whats canon and whats not just like how i proved it with star wars and a series that its canon is hard to know for sure its not hard to know they just say....no..its not...canon...its a new thing called legends, btw can we go on tor and be jedi thing is i cant even get on there besides im bored with the game i explained why i cant get on its because of the security code and as for finding something less boring well i went back to the 90's to find some thing so you could do the same if you wanted but thats just me the 90s? you went to the 90s????????? wut.....? this is 2014......tho....?? yea...wut.... btw I have no security key and still play the only thing I had to do was a one time password...but I think that's cuz they didn't recognize my computer. is this picture in this 1 link ugly - > http://i.imgur.com/3N5mFsZ.jpg dont know dont care and yes i went to the 90's i dont care for what year it is trust me if you look into it the games back then were better and if you want some thing to do thats not star wars just go to everquest 2 you can free roam like in clone wars but theres much more to do no when you said 90s you scared me I didn't realize you mean 90s games. im not playing any mmos but if a star wars one comes out that's not bad I will play it just star wars got ruined so I don't care no more its star wars but not....star wars...you understand what im saying? back too my old days of trolling brits galore with limey insults and saying America won 1812, btw how much is everquest 2 I might try something new.... . ps; if a new star wars mmo comes out will you play it or leave it with the change of canon change of canon i made i clear i dont care about if it was a reboot that would be differnt and ever quest is free but like always to get full access you need to pay but f2p isnt half bad certainly better then most what do you mean by reboot? and ok but is ever quest realistic fiction, fantasy, what i cant believe i need to explain this...a reboot is starting a series completely over and ever quest i cant explain it you just need to try it yourself it was an eu reboot.... it was a reboot bro lets stop communicating until the fall when rebels comes out since this has to do with star wars since its a mandalorian founded site you will remember, then we will keep in touch for rebels mmos and if none arrive by 4-6 months I think we don't need to talk any more because I don't think we will meet again but whats your info for everquest so I could find you if I had to? btw if a rebels mmo comes, you WILL try it right? in eq just look for quintrak or crazyace and for rebels that is a maybe depends on what its like kk im gonna play GTA 4 modded with LCPDFR (liberty city police department the main city in some gta games, first response) which makes you able to play a cop with many abilities almost infinite that real cops have including able to call back up and detect speed but it, like normal gta, has horrible traffic so ima have to mod it with quiet pedestrian mod and then go to eq some time later umm....do you still check this btw cuz I need info on something what do you need to know umm well would you play the new SWG emulator, taylor plays it, when its fully developed? also, im a boss and not a person-who-gets-bullied-like-zade-no-offense and im having trouble with this teacher, ms Orlando, she has some kinda vendetta against Christians and im failing her classes - I get her for freaking msq, ELA and even freaking science-I know this because she starts making up grammar rules like commas instead of periods when your next sentence is an idea, proper nouns only have upper case letters if they are persons and this costs me like -7 points out of 10, I need to go to summer school and have a chance of being left back and my science text books that she keeps in the class go missing but other students use them and she doesn't blame them, only me and when someone says oh my god she acts like its litteral and gives them an f for forcing their religion on people or takes away a lot of points for wearing crufixies as its a free country and you cant be all religious and forcing it on people.......which makes no sense whatsoever, she is a freaking retarded fat southern irish late 30 early 40 year old virgin....well she isn't married so that would be adultery but see, no one wants to marry her fiancé has been engaged with her for like 8 months that crazy pig- I'm thinking of moving to Yorkshire with my aunt in 5 months but that's 5 months form now and my friend jacen needs me because he will suicide from that crazy bitches bullying of him-how do I deal with this I don't get bullied usualy only by students and I can beat them up or ignore it since they are low-lifes, usually ignore since they would try to jump me with like 12 motherjumping black monkeys at once with like they did to amelio, hose, mathew, Anthony and aryn because they cant fight 1V1, no racism intended but its how they act, so I NEED HELP I HAVE NEVER BEEN BULLIED LIKE THIS HOW DID U STOP IT plus the blacks are also bullying me too I beat tyronne and Michael and jeremiah, 1v3 but freaking they wont stop and they took my money once in like a 7 ppl group cuz seriously when its less than 4 people I can freak them up, if I'm mad maybe 5 of them and their leader is a retard named xante or whatever how he spells his monkey name and shakinna + iyana keep harassing me sexually by touching my ass and when I told everyone thought I was mad gay and only iyana got expelled but im not gay I just don't like blacks.....they have like these lips, nose and jaws that like turn me off so don't think that im like a gay santanist, I mean im friends with blacks but....not like that no thx don't think im racist that much.. dude you are being tested only reason for this to happen to deal with it do what i do endure it and if totally go ninja and dont get seen (litterly) and heck what your dealing with is nothing i have to deal with freaking demons in a sence if not for real....man that thing still haunts me. now a question of my own would you happen to play a game called team fortress 2 just wondering whats team fortress 2 , who do you have to deal with now man, some local ppl or did you go back to normal school? nvm you said that thing still haunts me, implying it was a memory....I don't understand you are haunted by memories you mean, memories of the school? and really whats team fortress 2 I wannna know...I don't play any MMOS I didn't know what an mmo was until cwa dude....I was looking for a virtual world or a multiplayer star wars game...and got to cwa...and it turned out to be both basically...that's why I liked it because it was more free- all I do now is struggle with school- I like star wars but its getting....owned...its not star wars anymore.....so basically I only really have ever played sw games like cns small retarded ones that got mad addicting, TFU -wii and ds- and a lot of stuff because SW seemed good but its gone full stupid, the only non SW game I played was this game called project exonaut- it was pretty futuristic with its type of suits and was pretty tech advanced and brutal- I LIKE GAME VIOLENCE LIKE TOTAL JUST FREAKING MASSIVE VIOLENCE.............if it has star wars with it, that's a bonus but usually all the non star wars action games are really......pointless violence, I prefer a good story - I heard Halo has one but they don't sell it near me, im willing to try minecraft one day but its very....odd in look but seems fun, surviving and all, so whats team fortress anyway lol sry its just that this is funny first tf2 is a multiplayer online fps and it has COLOR for once...color in an fps can you believe it plus there are 9 differnt classes scout soldier pyro the previously mentioned demo man heavy engineer medic sniper and spy (the spy is more of an assassin) as for my little problem as i call it i mean it litterly a deamon dont believe me just take a look at urban legends aka creepypastas as some people call them you should know it when you see it ps: my Orlando started to mae me not believe in god but then I started praying to him and asked him to forgive me and guide me and I started crying like a retard so now I have no idea what to do.... WHEN DO BAPTISTS HAVE CHUCH? I found one a few miles form my area after HOURS of searching due to my area being catholic dominated but I have NO IDEA WHEN YOU GUYS DO YOUR SEMONS SO I DONT KNOW WHEN TO COME !! and i need to get baptized again or something because i only have been catholic baptized? yes? no? WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH I SAW SOME INDEPENDENT BAPTISTS SCREAMING GOD HATES FAGS AND PROTESTING STUFF LIKE THAT AND SAYING JESUS HAS NO HOPE AND DIDNT KNOW HOW TO GET TO SALVATION???? THEY ARE CALLED WBC, IS THIS WHAT YOU BELIEVE?????????????????? LOL WHAT?!?! no no no not even close i realy dont call my self a baptist realisticly ok tell me the demon story (btw fred, a high guy with them died and now they are protesting catholics...and we all know what catholics do when they get mad like the crusades when they slaughtered the hell out of muslims and burned stuff to the ground, when they killed Baptists and Lutherans for breaking away in the reformation, what is Americas laws gonna stop them, the KKK didn't follow laws nor does the army of god cult who BOMBS abortion clinics and assassinate the doctors like assassin creed- protestant creed...omg I have an idea for a game now, too bad they take years and aren't worth it) hey that game I just came up with might be worth it...every civilian you save from a raping catholic priest (this is very common, 2/5 catholic preists are rapists, why do you think they always have news stories about persists raping people?) you get a new level, and each new level is a martial arts ability and there is a god mode that lets you dodge 4/5 of every next bullets for 12 minutes and it takes 20 minutes to reload every time you use it, 20 more and it doesn't reset for a full day and your enemies are catholics, westboro Baptists, orthodox Christians and illuminati agents who you can pull out of their black cars and you get to have mad ninja skills and wrist blades and when you slide over car hoods you can fire ninja discs at the enemy, ever level gives you another disc and a cross is a major xp boost and a crucifix is a full level up twice and money/med packs is from robbing places but you will get a dark level from that and if you keep doing it it will go to a rapture cutscene where you die and go to hell and have to restart the entire game or the owner could shoot you and knock you out or the cops could arrest you and you have to restart the entire game, that and looting dead enemies for money and buying back packs to store tools and buying weapons like canes, bats, pens, shoe laces to choke, all kinds of daily items even hair spray to mace people and hit with and crow bars and knifes which break like weapons in swtor but weapons aren't mandatory unless youre fighting some bosses but you wont need to find them they will just rome the planet and give amazing amounts of cash like the pope with a huge machine gun that looks like a rotary cannon and Head Priest who has catholic rosaries with bombs on them that he can spam and he can summon nun mobs that hit you with rulers that decrease health over time and you have to kill them and when you slide over hoods you dodge bullets ok thats a bad game idea i would rather play eternal darkness then that chuck Norris vs Samuel l Jackson vs james bond? oh and tell me the demon story im tied between chuck norris and james bond and im a little hesitant on telling you that story cause one it filled my childhood what i can remember of it upside down and it is quite literally tied to the devil or close to it what was the experience like I mean like what happened to put it simply and bluntly you can say i saw the murderous side of the devil but only in a fictional body first it was also the first urban legend i ever found besides a curtain 70's arcade game and thats not even half of it theres much more that might have very well cost me some of my sanity and i was already a bit crazy as it was just tell the story now........ or else I shall find you and demand the story in person you want the story heh i dont even need to tell it all you need to do is look up top ten urban legends if i remember correctly it was number 9 and number 1 get that list they will basicly tell you what i deal with but you need to take a good look at number 9 I cant find it just tell me it please and btw its july 4th I was coming home from the fire works boy there was this Mexican retard shooting gun blanks at mad people and they was screaming and getting down and running like a movie and there was smoke I didn't know what was happening and he ran past me and I saw it I got scared and I kneed that mexicano in the balls though I swear to god and he started getting mad slow from pain this one was retarded as there was like 20 cops down the block where the fireworks were and like this nypd guy with glasses got him and tackled him and put his knee in his back and then this fat cop starts coming like jabba the hutt and comes puts hand cuffs on him dude I feel likea boss you don't come to brooklyn and mess with my people when im here I feel so cool that im talking in slang now heh figures look you would be better not knowing unless you want to risk your sanity speaking that your already paranoid sanity? dude im so sane, that im freaking darth bane, I eat demons for breakfast realy thats not the imprssion i got when you were scared of some random guy that came to your door and the fact you were afraid that a hand might come through the wall and the countless other times you heard random noises explain that one to me if your so calm and collected noises are scary as hell though but gods angels are even scarier than demons I mean them peepz are painted as little tiny fat peaceful happy cupid babies but in reality they are gods messengers and..........warriors..... they freaking killed a king on site in like too seconds no hesitation for stating he was god and raided countless villages ...I think demons got nothing on them pal, go ahead remember when those angels were going to get raped and that prophet tried to be like no take my virgin daughter don't rape the angels but then the angels broke free and were cornered and they threw off their robes and had battle armor and they took out their swords and they went all holy ninja on them diaper-head people? even though picturing an Asian angel with dual blades is epic, why would an angel need mortal weapons if he is an angel? never got it oh and the diapear heads were sodomites I just checked and dude I hate this wiki I lack every single bit of burns pre-mando jedi adventures and have gone full blown in his after-mando towards the end of the war adventures but im not pleased with the out come and btw the cwa game was very inaccurate it had tons of dark jedi and imperials running around in the CLONE WARS, not the freaking hundred years of darkness......I hate this site man should I just delete all the content.....but I went mad hard working into this...... plus soon star wars will be coming out every single summer according to Disney everything about it sucks now im starting to abandon its suckiness but burn was seriously cool as a shadow just going mad ninja kung fu on people and doing secret anti-death watch anti-imperial missions but now I wish I mad everything anti death watch and never mentioned the anti-canon imperials of the CLONE WARS just it was the truth ...and plus if I lied it wouldn't be a wiki now would it and also it would be boring with droids..too many confusing issues ok a few things angels arent nearly as scary cause one they fight for good plus those were weapons forged in heaven ever hear of holy weapons yea and the clone wars show was not accurate to begin with just take a look at the books ventress was rattitaki not dathomiri and savage opress in general just to name 2 and no dark jedi started to run around like crazy during the hundred year darkness before the old republic just no notable ones till ruffly the clone wars save 1 or 2 thats why form 2 was made so early on in the order to combat the dark jedi and sith later on btw every christian has a guardian angel so yea theres no real reason to be scared of them